We'll Go Together
by kayy christine
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring none other than the trio who started it all: Sora, Riku, and Kairi, from their childhood on the Destiny Islands, to their perilous journies across the worlds, and on.
1. Acceptance

_Hello everyone! This is my first time ever writing for KH, although I've been a fan/playing it since the original game came out, so I am very familiar with the characters. I normally write for Fullmetal Alchemist, but I was playing KH2 earlier and this idea struck! Even though this will mainly focus on the trio, there will be tons of SoraxKairi! Enjoy!_

**_Note: These will not be in chronological order, the order they are in is simply based on when the idea popped into my head.  
_****_____**

**Acceptance**

At their young age, neither one of the two boys could ever remember a time when they were without each other, it was always the two of them and never less than that; rarely, there was a time when they were more than just a duo, also. Riku was the protective and jealous one of the two, he wanted his best friend to himself and he often got mad at Sora when he offered for kids they went to school with to play with them during recess. Sora was the friendly and zealous one, he loved his best friend as if he were his own, older brother, but he also understood that it was important to be kind and accepting to his peers.

When the "new girl" showed up to join Sora's class that day and he saw the immediate attachment and stong bond that she made with Sora and vice versa, Riku knew that things would never be the same.


	2. Failure

**Failure**

Sora has always been a strong-willed person at heart, he hated how failure felt and sought to do his best in any and every situation. He had very high expectations of himself and decided that it would feel like failing in itself if he didn't, so he made sure to get the best possible outcome out of everything and also try his hardest to help his friends in their own time of need.

But when he arrived at Twilight Town and heard of Kairi's kidnapping, no other feeling could compare to the heaviness of letting his dearest friend down or the strongest sense of failure ever felt by the young man.

They would accompany him until he could hold her safely in his arms again.


	3. Outcast

**Outcast**

Kairi hated being left out, she knew the feeling all too well. When she arrived at the Destiny Islands, after her world was nearly destroyed and made inhabitable, she was alone, she knew nothing of what became of her parents or what became of her home. She was immediately set apart from her peers, like an outcast, if you will, the type of person that was always picked last when it came to choosing teams for a game of blitzball on the beach, or the girl that was always seen eating lunch alone, at school.

Sora and Riku changed that. They didn't think she was 'weird' or a 'freak', they just accepted her as she was, Sora quicker than Riku, and as years passed, everyone else learned to accept the fact that she was just a normal girl who simply lost her home and needed a new place to belong.

Now that Sora had the Keyblade and Riku was nowhere to be found, it seemed as if her two friends had priorities that were far greater than her just wanting to be with them and she found herself feeling left out once again.  
___

_Yea, yea I know these last 2 were a bit angsty and depressing, but the next one isn't so bad. I already have 4 more themes written and ready to be uploaded, but only having 1 review after having these up for a week or 2 is really discouraging. Is anybody out there? Helloooooo? Haha, anyway, review if you liked it, please! It takes, what, like 2 seconds? ;]_


	4. Care

**Care**

Loving and caring for Kairi with his entire being was like breathing to Sora, it was just something he did, what he had to do to live and survive. Without her, he felt like he was only half a person, with half a heart and half a soul, and being away from her for so long made him feel as if he was almost dying inside. His mind was constantly torturing him day by day, sending him on guilt trips based on the fact that he "left her home, alone, to live life without her two best friends". He and Riku really are all that she has.

He wanted so badly just to be with her, to lay in the sand under the shining sun with her, on their islands, but he knew that in order for her to be safe, he could not quit his journey. It may seem as if he's choosing his quest over her, but really, it was Sora choosing the well-being of all people, including Kairi, over his own needs and desires.

He wanted nothing but the best for her and he'd damn well make sure she got it.  
___

_Thank you for the reviews, they really encourage me to keep writing these. It helps knowing people are out there, reading this and actually enjoying it. =] __Next drabble is already written and will be up if I get reviews._


	5. Forgive

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I appreciate it.  
__First line taken from Jiminny's journal entry about Riku in KH: Chain of Memories.  
______

**Forgive**

_Baited by the darkness and used by Maleficent and Ansem, Riku once fought against Sora._

He had lost that fight. Though it was still Riku's body, fighting nearly to the death with Sora in Hollow Bastion's castle, Ansem was calling the shots from within. He possessed Riku, used him for his dark deeds, and made him fight his own best friend. He hated Ansem, but Riku hated himself even more for doing such a thing as giving into the darkness in the first place. He'd never forgive himself.

He only hoped that his two best friends were more forgiving.


	6. Enough

**Enough**

You heard her as you were pulling your small, wodden boat up onto the sandy shore of the neighboring island that you and most of the other children went to explore and play games. It was quiet at the time though, school had just been released for the day about an hour ago and luckily, you two were the only ones there. Making your way closer to the place you were guessing she would be, you looked up to admire the deep blue sky. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright and there was barely a cloud up above, but you knew that somewhere else, there was a never ending storm that was constantly washing away the happiness she so very much deserved.

She was crying and you knew just the reason why. What hurt the most was that the only thing you could do was just be there - and you hoped it would be enough.

Arms innocently held behind your back, you slowly crossed the bridge that led to one of you and your friend's favorite conversation spots. She quickly turned when she heard your footsteps, though they were very light, and your heart suddenly sank to the lowest pit of your stomach when you saw her flushed, tear-streaked cheeks and her normally vivacious, blue orbs filled with crystalline tears instead.

"S-Sora..." she stood to meet you, wiping the tears away with her forearm, as if she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "What are you doing here?"

You smiled softly as you led her to sit on the nearby tree that you often found yourselves many times before. "Whaddya mean?" you asked wryly, "We _always_ hang out and talk here."

She smiled, you could tell it wasn't forced either, that was a good sign. You shifted in your seat a bit as you tried to think of what else to say, "Is this about what happened at school today?" you asked in a cautious tone. She nodded slowly and more tears came, _'Nice job, genius.' _say to yourself, scooting a few inches closer to Kairi and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey..." you began, feeling lower than ever for making her cry again. "What does Tidus know anyway? He's just a little, well, scared I guess. We've never met someone like you before, Kairi, it's gonna take sometime for him to get used to it."

"I understand _that_," she said inbetween sniffs and hiccups, "but it still doesn't give him an excuse to say that I don't love my parents or my home, because I lost all of my memories of them!" tears came racing down her face yet again, "I may not remember what my parents looked like or the things we used to do together, but that doesn't make me love them any less! I know they loved me...they just had to! They couldn't stop what happened to our world anymore than anyone else could have, right?" she asked, looking straight into your eyes like she was searching for an answer that she would most likely never find. You swallow hard once you realize the distance between your faces is rather small and mentally slap yourself back to attention.

"Right." you finally say, quietly but assuredly. _'Kairi's parents had to be good people,'_ you think to yourself, _'look at her! She's sweet, funny, and always willing to help someone who needs it.'_ Her eyes softened at your answer as she slid a little closer to you, then brought her knees up to her chest and let her chin rest on top of them.

"Thank you." she said to you softly, looking out into the ocean with distant eyes. You shrug, then jump up from your seat and hold your hand out to her with a smile widely spread across your face.

"I'm always here for you, Kairi," you say as she takes your hand in her own, "just come to me next time he decides to say something stupid like that and I'll take care of it."

She let out a faint giggle and the two of you began to walk back down to the beach, hand in hand, with smiles on your faces. Her eyes full of life once again as you begin to tell her about Riku's idea of making a raft and traveling out to sea, exploring the world together, just the three of you.

It _was_ enough.  
___

_**soraxkairifangirl:**__ I know you asked for one with the three of them when they were little, but the minute I read your review, I just couldn't get this idea out of my mind! I promise I'll write you one about the three of them at a younger age, as soon as I get a good idea of what I want it to be about._


	7. Guilt

**Guilt**

Being away from home, after not spending a single day elsewhere his entire life, up until now, was starting to get to the young Keyblade Master. The thought of his mother feeling so alone was constantly tugging at his heart and knowing that Kairi was just as anxious to see him come home did nothing, but add to the guilt that was tight in his chest, heavily hanging on his shoulders, and nagging at him in the back of his mind.

But, he found a way to use those feelings and transform them into a burning fire that sparked everytime the Keyblade appeared in his hand, when a battle was demanding to be fought, knowing that the sooner he fulfills his duties, the sooner he can return.


	8. Promise

_Dialogue taken from KH1, the scene in Traverse Town, in the old cave where Merlin's house is._

**Promise**

She looked up at him, blue eyes glistening in the little amount of moonlight that was peeking through the cracks of the cave's ceiling and he suddenly found himself breathless. "I can't help?" she finally asked, voice filled with hope. "You'd kinda be in the way." he laughed nervously, not wanting to hurt her feelings and she sighed in defeat, "Okay, you win." she shrugged it off and reached into her pocket, "Take this," she said, taking his hand and placing a small object in his palm, "It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips, looking up at the boy. "Don't worry, I will." he smiled at her, holding the charm tightly against his chest. "Promise?" she asked softly, smiling at him and him at her, "Promise."


End file.
